There is typically little space available in an engine compartment or chamber. Because of the need for various reservoirs, filters, and other elements or components to sit at or above a top portion of an engine, space at or above a top portion of an engine is typically less available than space along side an engine or below an engine. In an engine system using a Rankine cycle, a receiver in existing systems sits higher than the sub-cooler, which permits gravity feeding of the sub-cooler. However, because engines in some applications occupy a high position in an engine compartment or cavity, it may be difficult for a receiver to be in an optimal position.